Moving Forward
by imdoingthiswhy
Summary: Some of the evening after Kate appeared at Castle's door on Christmas Eve. Post Secret Santa.


**Moving Forward**

They stood at the door in surprise, each of them feeling the joy of realizing that the other was giving in on holiday traditions to bend to the other…in terms of their relationship, meeting halfway here at his door…each of them loving the other a little more at that moment. After Martha's admonition, Castle remembered his manners and invited Kate in; and they shared a gentle, loving kiss…an extension of the moment of understanding they had experienced in the doorway. They stood the near the Christmas tree, where they knew Martha and Alexis could see them if they were inclined to watch.

"I didn't get you anything," he told her quietly.

"What?" Kate asked.

He looked concerned, but their foreheads were touching again, and he knew it was all right. "I almost did. I _so_ wanted to, but you said not this year; and I was trying to listen to what you wanted. I wasn't sure what to do, so I might have bought you a New Year's gift."

"You're the best gift I've ever had, Castle."

"Me? The best gift ever?" She had obviously just made his Christmas Eve.

"Even better than the super cool pink bike when I was six," she answered with a smile.

"I must rate pretty high."

"You do."

There was another easy kiss before he took her to the table, one arm around her waist, and seated her with his family, bringing another place setting for her.

"I'm so glad you're here, darling," Martha said dramatically. "He was missing you so much."

"I'm glad you're here, too," Alexis added, seeming to sense the possibility that she might be able to reinstate her plans with Max if she was careful. It was still early enough for an hour or so of ice skating if she didn't wait too long.

"Here," Martha offered. Help yourself. From what Richard has told me, I'll bet you've been living on coffee most of today."

"He's probably right," Kate answered sheepishly. "This smells wonderful." She served herself from the various dishes passed to her. "I didn't realize I was hungry until I saw all this."

"Well, if you're hungry, you're in the right place," Alexis remarked. "Even with your help, we'll probably have leftovers for all of next week."

Kate laughed, everyone at the table talked as they ate, and Castle looked satisfied as he watched the three women at the table getting along with each other.

As they finished their meal, Alexis hesitantly asked her father, "If Max hasn't made other plans, would you mind if we go skating just for a little while? I won't see him again until January. I'll be back by midnight."

"I can hardly say no when you changed your plans for me and then I was about to leave myself. Go call him. I hope it isn't too late to have a little time before he leaves. You're welcome to invite him here if you want, but I understand if it feels a little too soon."

Kate was watching the exchange with her chin propped in her hand, seeing the same understanding extended to his daughter that he had extended to her about volunteering for the Christmas shift. Castle glanced up to catch her watching and gave her one of his little lop-sided smiles, and she smiled back.

"Do you mind, Kate?" Alexis asked. "I don't usually run out on company, but…"

"I understand completely. Wouldn't want to stand in the way of a new relationship. Besides, I seem to have run out on duty and let someone else take over for me."

"Well, if Alexis is skipping out for a while, I might go and meet my friends after all." Martha patted her son's hand. "I'm sure you and Kate can handle that Christmas movie marathon without us for a while."

"There seems to be a lot of running out on things tonight," Castle commented good naturedly.

Martha and Alexis excused themselves to make phone calls to arrange for other company, and Kate volunteered to help Castle deal with the aftermath of the feast. By the time the phone calls had been made and Martha and Alexis had reported on the changing status of their plans, Kate and Castle were well on the way to returning the kitchen and dining room to normal…or as normal as possible with the loft in full Castle Christmas mode.

After the others had left and they were finishing their task, Castle asked, "Is it too much? I mean, if all this is more than you…

"After so many years of avoiding it, it might be a little overwhelming; but it's part of you. Sometimes you're a little overwhelming, too; but I still keep wanting more. All that magic and hope you talked about…"

"I understood your outlook, too. It's something I have to respect…a part of _you_."

"I'm sorry your tradition didn't turn out the way you intended."

"It turned out even better. We all had some together time, everybody is happy, and I got you in the bargain…all to myself for a while, it seems," he added, wiggling his eyebrows rakishly.

"Maybe later, Casanova," she answered with a grin. "I'm too stuffed for that kind of activity right now. Part of your tradition coming back to bite you."

"Maybe we could alternate traditions. Next year, Chinese at the precinct while you're on watch?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"I was on my way when you knocked on the door." He stopped and took her in his arms. "Look at us…talking about things and compromising. I think we're growing up."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Before long we might catch up with Alexis."

They both chuckled as he held her closer, his light, low pitched laugh rumbling through his chest and into hers. "I think we can make this work," he said. "Do you?"

"You're making me a believer."

"That's the only gift I need." After leaning to give her a soft, lingering kiss, he asked, "Shall we scout the Christmas movies for marathon material while we wait for dinner to settle?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

Soon the loft was ringing with laughter and bantering arguments over the merits, or lack thereof, of movies in Castle's Christmas collection…followed by movies playing, the hiss of the fire in the fireplace, the soft rustle of a blanket for warmth, and the quiet kisses and sighs of two people engaged in creating their new traditions and strengthening an already established love.


End file.
